for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
LIONHAERT KAZUKI
Kazuki is the current principal of ' Ouran High School' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Kazuki is a kind hearted man who usually puts people before him. He is quick to take the blame for himself and will try to do anyhting he can to atone himself. However despite how kind he is, he is someone who has trouble trusting people because of a woman who has once used and left him. He also tends to keep secrets from people. 'HISTORY' Kazuki was born in a poor family and had only attended Ouran High through a scholarship. In order to support himself, he had joined a real host club to try to earn money under the name of 'Kazu-chan'. However he kept that a secret. Throughout his university years, he had worked even more for higher pay. After graduating with his degree in teaching, his hosting career came to an end, and he decided to wipe his slate clean for the start of his new job. He taught as a high school Literature teacher at Ouran for three years. During these three years, he begun dating, and became quite serious with a woman born from aristocrats. Alas before he could put a ring on it, love’s mortality fell short when he soon discovered her cheating on him with another man who’s supposedly had a higher pedigree than Kazuki. From there on out he’s sown his heart shut and his trust shattered of hoping to ever opening up again. 'SYNOPSIS' 'THE SCANDAL ARC' During the scandal arc, Vincent had came to Kazuki to ask him to talk to the board to give Kitty sometime as he was willing to vouch for the girl. After asking why, he had accepted and talked to the school board. He also helped Vincent discover that it was Virgil who had planted the drug onto Kitty. When this was discovered, he had quickly expelled the true culprit. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN ARC' 'Lockdown' At the beginning of the lockdown, he was placed in the same group as Emi, Hinata, Yanmei and Vincent. When Yanmei started to demand to see her daughter, he had tried to hold the woman back. However that stopped when he was told to go to the ballroom to see the leader and the police in the negotiation. In the end, after some debate, he watched the police agree to the yakuza's leader demand of the money and for them to be let free. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath he was at Kimiko's funeral when Yoite had punched him blaming the man for her death. He accepted it and apologized wishing that he can turn back the time. After that with the help of Olivia he left. He had a dream of his old past life only to wake up and find him in Olivia's house. After some talk he starts to wonder if he can start over and rebuild his faith with the woman. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'DE COSTA OLIVIA' Olivia is one of the many teachers in Ouran and Kazuki associates with. The two are rather close and she often takes care of him by making sure that he eats. While he knows that the woman might have feelings for him, he is not sure if he feels the same for her. Nonetheless he treats her like any other gentleman would. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Faculty